themeparkfandomcom-20200214-history
La Ronde Happiness is Here Parade
Happiness is Here Parade premiered on May 31, 2016 La Ronde Montreal. This version of the parade will utilize over Ride and Toys. The parade includes Disney, Warner Bros and more characters throughout the years. The Montreal version of the parade was inspired by Happiness is Here Parade. It includes eight major floats and various tweener units, some focused on Friz Freleng and Chuck Jones, others simply featuring acrobatic designs relating to music. Parade Unit *Opening/Music Unit: Roger Rabbit leads the way on a pink, stylized horse. Caillou and the friends from Caillou pull an oversized Mickey Mouse drum toy. Tournesol leads a magical train over a piano, with Tweety and Sylvester as passengers. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping Princess Beauty rise into the air to perform tricks. Other characters featured in this unit include Pierrick, Jade, Samuel and Alexis, characters from Looney Tunes, Festival of Family Classics, Les Clowns du Carrousel, Pinocchio, Alice In Wonderland and Dumbo. *An American Tail Unit: Based on the 1986 and 1991 animated film. Fievel Mousekewitz plucks an oversized Digit with her Tanya Mousekewitz by her side, while Tony Toponi, features on the back. A Giant Mouse of Minsk is the major feature of this float. *Friends Unit: Fred and Barney from The Flintstones lead this unit aboard pastel-colored Dinosaurs. They are followed by puppet versions of Petrie from The Land Before Time. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky and Spike in the Tree Star on a float similar to the Dark Dreams float of Let's Dream! at Lotte World the next float. The Tom and Jerry The Movie conclude the unit aboard their own float; Ferdinand and Droopy pedal an enormous bicycle, which Alleycats sit in the basket of, while Tom, Jerry, Captain Kiddie and Squawk dance atop a "amusement park" Ride behind them. *Fun Unit: Based on the 1989 animated film All Dogs Go to Heaven. Anne-Marie's horse, which precedes the unit, is designed to look like a stylized Grand Chawhee. He is followed by a number of clock. Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford and their pages are carried by and attached to the float are clock. They are followed by a small band of Mardi Gras-dressed dancers. During the show stop, Clock rises into the air on a float similar to the Ratatouille float of Pixar Play Parade. *Bubble Unit: Based on the 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid. Prince Eric lead this unit aboard pastel-colored seahorses. Ariel and her friends sit atop a colorfully kinetic seashell music box that boasts an enchanting musical jubilee. There’s no shortage of whimsy on this Under the Sea float with conga dancing fish kicking up their fins and bubbles galore. During the show stop, Ursula rises into the air on a float similar to the Dreams of the Deep float of Let's Dream! at Lotte World. *Beauty Unit: Presenting the Disney Princesses and Disney Fairies. Anna and Elsa from Frozen appears first on Sven with a pink mane. She is followed by the Ugly Duckling and a few pink flower dancers. Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and Belle from Beauty and the Beast follow on an ornately-decorated swan float; this is attached to the fairy garden float, which features Tinkerbell from Peter Pan and two fair friends. More fairies and bugs round out the unit. *Fantasy Unit: Based on the 1994 animated film Thumbelina. Thumbelina rides the bumblebee. The Grundel, Mozo and Gringo a number of boat shows guests follow her; the toad pushes a small float featuring paper-cutout versions of Hero. Mr. Mole and Ms. Fieldmouse leads a procession of various unique characters, including an enormous float version of the Mrs. Toad The Women Bee climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics Gnatty, Li'l Bee and Baby Bug her playing bugs subjects, and Berkeley Beetle. *Dream Unit: Based on the 1995 animated films The Pebble and the Penguin, Marina kicks off the unit aboard a leopard seal. A large bandleader Tika leads a small procession of Ice dancers. Rocko and Hubie ride atop Snow overflowing with Pebble's favorite snackon a float similar to the Dreams of a Bright Tomorrow float of Let's Dream! at Lotte World, while stationary versions of McCallister and Chubby float beneath them. *Finale: The parade culminates in a tribute to Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's classic characters and the 1939 musical film The Wizard of Oz. Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion lead the final unit on identical horses to those they ride in Disneyland's Mickey's Soundsational Parade, which are in the same design as the horses used throughout this parade. A few penguins follow them. Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto ride the next float, which is an enormous vista featuring a carousel, canopies and an oversized doll version of Tweety and Sylvester on the back. A squad of chimney sweeps lead the way for the final float, which features Minnie and Mickey Mouse aboard a giant hot air balloon made out of Mickey Mouse balloons. The balloon is held up by an oversized doll of Bugs Bunny, and similar giant dolls of Duffy and Porky wave goodbye to the guests. The parade concludes with the That's all Folks! float, which is a redressed version of the float from "looney tunes". Songs Featured *Background Music: **''Happiness is Here 30th Anniversary Theme Song'' (adapted version) *Show Stop song: ** "Chui bo (PZK song)" / "Celebration (Kool & the Gang song)" / "Good Time (Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen song)" / "I Only Want To Be With You (Bay City Rollers song)" *Other songs featured: **'OPENING/MUSIC UNIT' ***''"The Unbirthday Song"'' / "Merrily We Roll Along" / "Casey Junior" / "Tweety's My Name" / "I've Got No Strings" **'AN AMERICAN TAIL UNIT' ***''"Somewhere Out There"'' / "There Are No Cats in America" **'JOY OF FRIENDSHIP UNIT' ***''"The Great Migration"'' / "If We Hold on Together" ***''"Friends to the End"'' / "What Do We Care? (The Alley Cats Song)" ''/ ''"I've Done It All" **'ALL DOGS GO TO HEAVEN UNIT' ***''"You Can’t Keep A Good Dog Down"'' / "Let’s Make Music Together" / "Soon You’ll Come Home" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT' ***''"Kiss the Girl"'' / "Under the Sea" / "Part of that World" **'PRINCESSES & FAIRIES UNIT' ***''"Once Upon a Dream"'' / "So This Is Love" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "For the First Time in Forever" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" **'THUMBELINA UNIT' ***''"Let Me Be Your Wings"'' / "On the Road" / "Marry the Mole" / "Soon" **'THE PEBBLE AND THE PENGUIN UNIT' ***''"Now and Forever"'' / "Looks Like I Got Me a Friend" / "The Good Ship Misery" **'FINALE UNIT' ***''"We're Off to See the Wizard"'' / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" Category:Parade Category:La Ronde Category:2018